Ligth in the Darkness
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Chloe appears in Lex's life, giving it a real meaning.


**Description**: Chloe appears in Lex's life, giving it a real meaning.

**Warning**: Sad drama, you may cry. Just saying, so you don't blame me. (I really want you to read it, though).

* * *

_The machines connected to his body were beeping monotonously. The clean scent of hospital hang in the air. His tired body lying in bed, his face pale as paper._

_ Her hands was holding his, never intending on letting him go._

_ "Do you… remember… the first moment… we saw each other?" he asked, looking at her face with such love, it made her heart melt. He was looking like he wanted to remember every single detail of her, every little thing. No one had ever looked at her like that before. _

_ "Of course, I do. I will never forget. This was one of the best nights of my life…" she said, her voice strangled._

_ It was the night _their dance _started._

* * *

_Two weeks ago…_

She had enough. She was sick of him pestering her. Would he never give up? Couldn't he see that she didn't want to go out with him?

Chloe sighed heavily and walked out on the balcony to get some fresh air.

She was on Queen Industries Fundraiser and if it hadn't been for her job at the Daily Planet, she would've never come.

She wouldn't have come, because it was hosted by Oliver Queen, the guy who hadn't let her breathe for a couple of weeks now. So what he'd gotten infatuated with her? She wasn't interested for a god's sake! And deep down she suspected that the only reason he'd been still chasing her was the fact that she'd actually dared to turn him down.

She really wanted the night to be over already.

She dreamt of real love. She craved for it. But she was waiting for the spark, for the right feeling. She wanted somebody who could awake her soul. Maybe she was naïve, but the last thing she wanted to do was to just go out with someone, because she was lonely. She would not give her body to a person she didn't have feelings for. She'd done it before, in her long forgotten past, she would not do this again. She wanted the real thing. She needed the whole package. After all, she couldn't afford any stalling as she wasn't getting any younger. And she knew Oliver Queen wasn't the one for her.

The door to the balcony slid open and she turned to look who just disturbed her privacy. If that was Queen…

Only, it wasn't.

She saw a very handsome, but bald man. He actually stumbled over the threshold, almost falling to the ground, but caught himself just in the right moment. He was in obvious need for some air, his chest raising up and down. There were also droplets of sweat on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked, genuinely concerned about that man. Privacy be damned, he looked like he needed help.

When he straightened himself up and leaned against the cold bricked wall, she recognized him.

"You're Lex Luthor," she said.

She was a reporter after all, so she knew that, but she was sure any other human being wouldn't. Lex's father, Lionel, who'd been in charge of the LuthorCorp, the most powerful company in Metropolis, had died a few weeks ago, leaving his legacy to his son. It'd been then, when the world had found out more about Lex, and Chloe along with it. Only, they still didn't know enough. He was a very private person and showed his presence outside the company very rarely. Officially, the lost of his hair was caused by the meteor shower that had occurred in Smallville many years ago. Lex's pictures had never been published in any newspaper before and after that occurrence. Lionel had really put a lot of effort in concealing the existence of his son, introducing him to the publicity only when he'd had no other choice.

"And you are…?" Lex asked.

"Chloe Sullivan, the Daily Planet. I'm sorry… I'm not intending on prying into your life. I'll just go…" She directed herself towards the door.

"Wait," he stopped her, curiosity in his voice. "You can stay."

Chloe eyed him carefully.

"If I stayed you would think I said it on purpose to provoke you to just this reaction and… pump you for information anyway."

Lex actually chuckled.

"You're funny. I'll take my chances."

She returned to her position by the balustrade from where she'd been looking down at the city and he joined her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, indeed," he answered, but he wasn't really looking down. His eyes were fixed on her.

Before they managed to stop themselves, they started talking.

He told her about being here for Oliver as they were friends, had used to be enemies, but that had changed a long time ago. When Chloe asked why, he didn't answer, instead just stared wistfully down on the city.

But then, he opened up again, told her about not wanting to run his father's company, about craving for a normal life. A life free of worries.

She did ask if that had been his life before all of this, but he just said, "kind of."

"Oh, my, look at us," Lex started laughing when he realized something. "If you were looking for a story, I just gave it to you, didn't I?"

"I told you, I wasn't intending on using any of this. Maybe I'm naïve that I can actually make my way to the top while not using and manipulating people like other reporters do, but I still stand by my principles."

"I admire that about you and believe me, you will. I believe you will reach the top."

"Thank you."

They were just standing there, silent.

Then Lex asked, "would you like…" he stopped, hesitation in his voice.

Chloe looked at him, curious about what he was going to say. She kind of knew already and to her astonishment she really wanted to go out with him. She felt it. That spark. The electricity. The tension that was between them from the very beginning.

"What were you going to ask?" she prompted, desperate to hear the whole question.

"I was just thinking if you would like to… meet again. Maybe for a lunch tomorrow?"

It wasn't a dinner, but lunch sounded fine.

"I'd love to," she just said with a smile.

When their eyes met, she felt it again, the connection. She knew that something could come out of this. She could feel it, deep down in her bones.

* * *

"So… Mr. Luthor, that was a delicious dinner and even better dessert if that was even possible," Chloe voiced her deep satisfaction with the meal they'd just had.

After their lunch the previous day, Lex had immediately suggested they met for dinner the next day and Chloe, of course, had agreed.

She didn't intend on passing an opportunity like that.

"So, what do we do now?" she prompted, hinting if they were to go somewhere else. She really didn't want the night to end just yet.

"I don't know. What do you say for a walk? We've eaten so much…"

"Was that a delicate hint that _I _ate too much?" she huffed, because she knew he'd barely touched his dessert.

"No, of course not, you have no idea what a relief it is to actually date a women, who isn't too skinny and don't just order a salad."

"So… I am fat?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

Lex chuckled deliciously.

She suddenly realized she really liked the sound of his voice, his laughter. She really liked how his eyes sparkled when he was happy. Most of the times she saw some undefined sadness in them and was still wondering what that was exactly.

"You're perfect," he said honestly, causing Chloe to feel butterflies in her stomach. And it wasn't, because she'd eaten so much. "Your body is curvy in just the right places. You're beautiful."

They stopped, right by the entrance to the Metropolis park. Chloe could see a huge fountain in front of them.

Lex looked at her and she realized the moment came. She really wanted to kiss him. They'd known each other for two days, but she… she felt like it was longer than that.

He placed a hand on her face, caressed it slowly and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. Then his face was getting closer and closer until their lips finally met.

What started as just a simple kiss, immediately grew stronger. It became urgent, needy, passionate.

Chloe's arms went around Lex's neck on its own, bringing him closer until their bodies were touching. She could feel with great satisfaction that he started to harden against her pelvis.

Damn be her principles, she felt like she was on fire. She had to have him this night. There was no other option. She would go for it. She'd been waiting for something to happen for too long.

When she moved her hands up, placed them on his bald skull, stroking it gently, enjoying the smooth texture, she suddenly felt herself being pushed away.

Lex stopped the kiss. Held her at his arms' length. His eyes closed, face intense.

"Chloe… I… I'm sorry," he finally said and opened his eyes.

He saw her hurt expression and it pained him. But he had no choice than to stop it right there. He knew there was no future for them. He didn't want to hurt her. He shouldn't have invited her for lunch in the first place.

"What is it?"

"It's not your fault. It's me. We just… can't…" Lex said.

"Oh," Chloe said, her voice unnaturally pitched. "I see."

"No, Chloe, it's not like that…"

But she knew already. He didn't want her. He kissed her and didn't like it. He didn't even want to try anything more.

She still had no idea what she'd done wrong, but she would not stick around to find out. She was humiliated enough.

"I'm sorry I'm not one of your skinny models after all," she just said bitterly and walked away.

With every step her heart ached more and more, but she would not stop.

How came two days ago she'd been completely alone and suddenly, she found herself brokenhearted? She couldn't have fallen in love in a matter of two days!

But she could suffer from a crush, she told herself.

Very powerful crush.

She snorted to herself. She'd actually thought she would just wait for a fairytale to come to her. Well, she'd just woken up. Maybe she needed that push. Life didn't work that way. Maybe there was no perfect person for her. Maybe she just had to settle for somebody eventually. It was either that or loneliness.

* * *

Her cell phone didn't want to stop ringing. And she didn't know that number. She turned it off.

Then, when she came home, her stationary phone also rang and rang. She didn't pick it up.

When she fixed herself some dinner, there was a knock on the door.

"Not in the mood," she told herself and placed her food on the plate.

The knocking was only getting more insisting.

"Better it be good!" she growled and walked to the door. "Coming! Fucking coming!" she yelled, tired of those never-stopping knocking.

When she swung the door open, she froze, completely surprised.

"Queen?!" she raised her eyebrows at him. "What the fuck are you doing here? I'm not desperate enough to sleep with you!"

She wanted to shut the door right into his face, but he didn't let her, skillfully blocking it.

"It's about Lex."

"What about him?"

"Chloe… there's something you should know. Something he didn't tell you."

"And I'm sure it would be all very interesting, but whatever there was happening between us, it's over now. Why do you care anyway? You're into me, aren't you? Wouldn't you like your buddy to stop seeing me?"

"In normal circumstances I would, but this is different. This was always different."

"Ok, you peaked my curiosity. You have five minutes," she decided and opened the door all the way, then trotted to the kitchen.

Oliver followed her and watched as she started to eat.

"Sorry, I don't have any more and, honestly…"

"It's ok," he stopped her. "I just want you to listen to me. Lex didn't tell you how we became friends, did he?"

"Nope."

"I'm not surprised. If he had, he would've also had to tell you the rest."

"What rest?" Chloe looked at Oliver, now clearly interested in hearing more.

"We met in high school. He was the bald freak everybody made fun of, so I, as the most popular guy, joined the majority. I couldn't disappoint my fans, could I?" Oliver said, but Chloe could notice how bad he felt about it. The pain on his face was obvious. "We all thought he lost his hair because of the meteor shower, so, what was the harm in making fun of him?"

"I have no idea," she said, sarcastically. She was right not to ever date Oliver.

"It was only then, when Lex collapsed…" Oliver stopped for a moment and then continued, the parking lot was empty, no one was there except me and him. Making fun was one thing, but leaving him like that… I couldn't do that. I took him to a hospital and... and…" Oliver stopped again, sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

Chloe stopped eating at this point. He seemed… human. He seemed to have a good heart when he was just sitting there, in her plain simple kitchen, telling her all of this. The mask, he usually had on while on all those business banquets, were off now.

"What was it?" Chloe asked, already scared of the upcoming answer.

"Lex has cancer, Chloe," he said. "That why he's bald. His father orchestrated an experimental therapy for him and after that, his hair never grew back."

Chloe was stunned. The fork she was holding in her hand, hit the table.

Suddenly, it all fit into place. When she'd touched _his bald head _the previous night, Lex had recoiled. It was that one simple thing that she'd been sure would give him pleasure, that had woken him up and reminded him that he couldn't…

"Oh god…" she said and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh god…"

"I'm sorry… Since that time in the hospital… I've changed. Lex changed me. His sickness, his tragedy made a better person out of me. I know how this sounds, but it's true. I decided to be his friend, to protect him, be there for him. I changed. And we're friends to this day."

"So… you're telling me all of this, because?"

"Because I know how you two feel. I know it's early, but sometimes… love just strikes you. I know I can't ask you to go to him now, Chloe, when you know the truth, but I think you're strong enough to handle it. And above all, I think you deserve better that what he left you with, you deserve the truth."

"How bad is it?" she asked, raising her glassy eyes to him.

"Bad enough. He has leukemia."

"His chances?"

"All the therapies he's already had gave him few more months, but his life is still endangered and there is very little options left."

Chloe just swallowed hard, feeling her whole world crumbling under her feet.

She just nodded. Thought for a moment and then stood up.

"Can you take me to him?"

"Of course."

She went to the bedroom to change. Her mind was too stunned. It was like it couldn't really comprehend it all yet. She was in denial. All she knew was that there was still a chance for Lex to get better, even if it was a slim one. She would hold on to that. She had a chance to feel something. To be with somebody. She would not let that go because of fear.

She was brave.

* * *

When Lex heard that Chloe Sullivan was waiting downstairs to be let into his apartment, he was shocked. Why would she come back? Why would she want to have anything to do with him now? After he'd treated her so despicably? It was all for her own good, but she couldn't know that.

He welcomed her with a glass of scotch still in his hand. He'd been drowning his sorrows.

"Should you be drinking it?" she asked him and, through that one question, he knew she _knew_.

"How…?" he started, feeling even worse than the previous night when she'd left him on the street and ran away from him, hurt.

"Oliver," she just said and stepped inside, not waiting for his invitation. "Why wasn't you honest with me? Don't you think I deserve the truth?" Her eyes bare, stripped of all the concealment, pain visible in them.

"Chloe," Lex sighed, calling her name, his voice strained, "I thought you… such a beautiful, successful young woman… you have such potential, Chloe… you don't deserve _this_." He pointed himself. "You don't deserve the pain and agony that comes with being with me. Oliver is only my friend and you should've seen him every time I'm admitted to a hospital."

"So you think you're acting selfless? You think you are so noble, because you're sparing me the pain? I _deserved _to know, Lex. You let me in that night when you asked me out."

"That might've been a mistake," Lex said drily.

"But still, you decided to go with it. That night you _made _that decision. You should follow through with it."

"Chloe…" he started again.

"What? What, Lex?! Why won't you let me choose? Don't you think I have a voice in this as well? I'm a grown up, I can decide for myself."

"You may think that now, but if I don't make it… the first time something happens… you will regret it, I can guarantee it."

"Well, I'm still making my decision. Right now. And there's nothing you can to stop it," she said, cutting that pointless discussion.

She came closer to him and, while raising on her tiptoes, she placed a gentle kiss on the side of his mouth.

That simple kiss made all the doubts flow away from his head. He was done being noble. He needed someone in his life for real. His love life had always been just one night stands with women that he'd known nothing about. He couldn't afford for any attachment. And he hadn't let himself, until _her_. With her it'd happened like he'd had no control over it. Like something had made that choice for him.

So he just placed his hands on her cheeks, kissed her properly.

When his tongue slid along her lower lip, she gasped and opened her mouth to the advance of it, letting him plunder the inside.

Their bodies grazed against each other, he started getting hard right away, Chloe shamelessly squirming against it.

Then, his hands slid down her back to cup her ass and he raised her up, carried her to his bedroom.

They were too far gone to stop now. The decision had been made.

And it would be sealed in a matter of seconds now.

They started pulling on each other's clothes, dropping them to the floor one by one.

"Oh, Chloe…" Lex groaned helplessly when they were both naked and he was feeling her up to check if she was wet.

She was soaking.

"Chloe… we're doomed," he finished.

"No… we've just saved each other," she said and tossed her head aside in pleasure. "Please, Lex, go on… I need you!"

So he followed through with it. He entered her, filling her in, pushing into her, giving her the ecstasy she'd been dreaming of.

In that one moment she knew she just got what she always wanted. The whole package. She knew it was ridiculous to think Lex was the one after knowing him for such short period of time, but she _did know. _

There was no escape from what brought them together.

"Chloe… my beautiful… you feel… ah… so good…" Lex was mattering as he was pushing into her. Ravishing in the feel of her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"Lex… Lex…" she could only keep saying his name. There was nothing else that mattered to her at the moment.

When she finally climaxed, he quickly followed her, not able to hold himself back anymore.

Then, they just lain in silence, knowing that there were no words to be spoken, they could just feel. Enjoy the moment. Live in the present. And hope for a good future. Future free of pain. Future filled with love and happiness.

* * *

Everything was perfect the whole week.

Chloe had taken few days off and Lex hadn't showed up in his company. He'd told her he was margining it with Queen Industries as he wasn't really capable of managing it all. He would be if he was healthy, but he knew right now that he couldn't overtax himself. He had to survive, to hold on, to be alive. For her.

"God, that was amazing!" Chloe uttered her satisfaction as she collapsed on Lex. She'd been straddling him a moment before and as she came she had no strength left in her body.

"Yes, it was, my love," he said, stroking her back and ass, taking a great pleasure in her lying on top of him, with the fact that he was still buried inside her, though soft now as they'd both reached their peak.

"Love?" she asked, a little hesitantly as she raised up again to look into his eyes.

"Yes, I love you, Chloe Sullivan."

"I love you, too, Lex Luthor," she said and kissed him languidly.

It happened when Lex finally got up from bed and walked to the bathroom.

Chloe only heard a loud thump.

* * *

Chloe opened the door to Lex's apartment for him.

"I'm fine, Chloe. I don't need you to do such simple things for me," he said to her and let her in first.

"Well, I'm not the one, who's collapsed and just been to intensive care."

"And they let me out," Lex opposed again.

There was silence as they both thought why the doctors had actually done that.

The door behind them closed now.

"Chloe…" Lex started while turning to her. "I think it would be better if…"

"No," she denied quickly. "No, Lex. I will not leave you. I will stay. For better and worse."

"You don't want to see me… like this."

"You look perfect for me."

"Chloe, let's not fool ourselves!" he finally raised his voice and that shut her up.

She was just looking at him with pain and tears in her eyes.

"It's too late anyway," she finally whispered. "I've already made that choice. _We _have made it! I'll stay. I'll spend as much time with you as I can! I _have _to! I can't live without you!"

She started crying and he hated himself for what he'd done to her. He could've spared her the pain. He could've spared her all of this.

"Chloe…" he came over to her.

"No, don't you dare! I am _glad _that you came into my life! I wouldn't have changed _anything_! I'm glad for every single minute we're spending together! Don't you dare pushing me away!"

He tried to put his arms around her, but she started hitting his chest with her fist, not hard, after all she knew he was weak. God, what was she doing?

She sobbed even more loudly and let him hug her tight.

"I just want you to be prepared in case…" Lex started whispering into her ear.

"I refuse to let you go! There's still a chance! They say you may be alright!"

"I just took the last experimental drug the LuthorCorp has produced."

"So this leaves us with a chance! It does!" she persisted.

He didn't argue with her. There was no point.

They could do something more pleasurable at the moment when they still had each other.

He found her face and kissed her, trying to pour everything he felt for her into that. He wanted to show her how much in love he was, how desperate he was for being close to her, for being inside her. For the rest of his life.

They kissed, their tongues battling for dominance.

They began tearing each other's clothes off. Chloe jerked Lex's shirt out of his trousers with such a force that the buttons fell on the floor.

Then he was raising her leg, entering her with one quick stroke. He back against the wall as they didn't waste any time with getting to bed.

They started off hard, fucking, grunting, building towards desperate release together.

"Oh yes! Yes! LEX!" she was screaming, frantically clenching onto his arms.

He was pushing inside of her, sweat breaking all over his body. He was getting tired, but even though, he was still fucking her hard, wanting to ravish her. To sink into her forever and never let go.

* * *

It happened another few days later.

Chloe woke up next to Lex and found him feverish, barely conscious.

She called 911 and now was sitting by his bed in the hospital.

The doctors just shook their head and that gesture shattered her heart into pieces.

She could just sit by Lex's bed, hold his hand. She was staring at him, at this dear face, so it would just sink into her mind. So she would never ever forget it.

Those lips that were kissing her like no one had ever kissed her before. Those magnificent blue gray eyes that were looking with such affection. Those hands that had brought her to climax so many times, even one finger was enough, so skillful they were. His body… so strong, yet so weak. His chest… so beautiful… so smooth… as his head. And his cock… so big, filling Chloe so perfectly, so deeply… but there was never any pain. Only pleasure. Such a pleasure she still couldn't comprehend that one body could feel _that _much.

* * *

"_Do you… remember… the first moment… we saw each other?" he asked, looking at her face with such a love, it made her heart melt. He was looking like he wanted to remember every single detail of her, every little thing. No one had ever looked at her like that before. _

_ "Of course, I do. I will never forget. This was one of the best nights of my life…" she said, her voice strangled._

_ It was the night _their dance _started. _

_ "Lex… please, please, try to hold on, for me," she begged him._

_ "Chloe… I love you so much…" he told her while worshipping her with his eyes. "I've been more alive those two weeks than I was my whole life. You gave my life real meaning. Love did. You are the light in the darkness I am in." _

_ "Lex…" His name was all that came from her lips in response._

_ "I know. I know, my love." He put his hand to her cheek, but even this movement was difficult for him now._

_ "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be alone," she kept pleading through tears._

_ "But you won't be alone," he denied and in the direction of the door._

_ Chloe looked, too. There was Oliver, standing._

_ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he started._

_ "It's ok, you're his best friend. You should be here," she told him._

_ Oliver, though a little hesitantly, walked over to Lex's bed and stood at the other side of it. _

_ "Please, take care of her," Lex asked him. _

_ "I will, buddy, I will, I promise."_

_ "No! Lex, hold on! I know you can! You're strong!" Chloe kept begging. The inevitable was coming, but she was still in denial._

_ "I… love… you…" he just whispered and… the machine stopped beeping, now it was replaced by a long, uninterrupted signal._

_ One last breath. _Their dance_ was over._

_ "NO!" Chloe screamed, tears in her eyes, agony in her heart. "NO! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T!" She bent over his body and kissed his motionless lips. "Please, please… my love…"_

_ She saw in her head how they'd met, how happy they'd been. She saw their first kiss. She saw herself coming to him the next night. She saw them making love for the first time, urgently, feverishly. Then, the last time… last night… and the morning she'd woken up, sated with sex, only to find him barely breathing._

_ The nurses and the doctor came into the room._

_ Oliver had to actually pull Chloe away from Lex's body, she was holding on to him so strong. She cupped his cheeks, couldn't believe he was gone._

_ "NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOHHHHH…" she was screaming as he finally got her off Lex._

_ "Time of death…" she heard the doctor saying._

_ That was when she fainted._

* * *

It was a beautiful day. It didn't suit a funeral.

It was the first really warm day in the spring. The flowers were blooming, the birds were singing.

But Chloe was grieving.

She watched as the casket was being lowered into the ground. She heard the pastor praying.

She was numb for everything. Numb from crying, numb from sleepless nights, numb from too much pain.

Part of her was happy that Lex got his last goodbye in such a beautiful day. He deserved everything that was beautiful. He deserved a life full of light.

But if he'd gotten that life, if he'd been healthy, would've he been the same person? Would've he been a good man? A man that could truly love?

Chloe had heard from both Lex and Oliver the whole story already, the latter filling the blanks Lex had no time to fill. Lionel had never been a good father. He'd always treated his son with reservation, he'd wanted to find a cure, but he'd never really spend any time with him just for the sake of being with him.

All of that made Chloe believe that if Lex had had been healthy… he wouldn't have been the same person. The person she'd fallen for.

Oliver put his arm around her to give her comfort. There was nothing romantic in that gesture. He would not break his promise to Lex. He would take care of her. He still had feelings for her, but he would not act on them, unless, one day, she would be the one to initiate something. He would never push. He respected her wishes. He knew he'd been trying to make up for his behavior in high school his whole life, so he'd sacrificed a lot for Lex. He'd never really regretted it, he'd never regretted pushing Chloe into his arms. After all, he thought Lex had deserved her more. The guilt had turned into genuine care and Oliver couldn't have asked for a better friend. He knew there would never be anybody like Lex in his life again.

"I wish he knew," Chloe said ambiguously, but Oliver knew what she was talking about.

"He does," he reassured her. "I am _sure _he does. He's somewhere… in a better place… but he knows that he will be a father."

Chloe's hand wandered to her belly. She just found out she was pregnant. It was early, but she was, indeed. The knowledge that she would have something of Lex's comforted her. He would live on in her heart and through their child.

THE END

* * *

**A/N **I know, I know and I APOLOGIZE, but I had to write this. I don't know what prompted this, but I just felt like it. Not every story has to have a happy ending. I needed to try something like that. As a writer it was a challenge after all. Yes, my heart is broken, and I broke it myself, but this is just a fiction. Remember that.

**And I promise that the rest of my stories **_**will **_**have a happy ending, so please, don't leave me and still read.**


End file.
